I've Known Rivers
by unexpectedmadness
Summary: Tsunade, fed up with watching Naruto spiral deeper into his depression, hires his ex-favorite fighter Uchiha Sasuke to whip him into shape and have him dreaming again. Narusasu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Please read: **So, this is the first time I've written anything in years. Literally. I am well aware that there may be many things to fix and that my grammar and wording might be off. But, I am my only editor and it's hard for me to notice these things.(Plus I am too out of practice to know where and how to fix them automatically). I highly encourage constructive criticism and please bear with me as I move the story forward and make eventual changes. Thank you.

**Note**: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Oi brat! I think that's enough!"

"Eeeeh?! But baa-chan, I'm just getting started!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as her grandson Naruto reached over for his fourth bowl of Ramen.

She and Naruto were at his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen, or as Naruto would say, "The best ramen in the world."

The owner Teuchi, or 'old man' as Naruto affectionately called him, grinned.

"Lighten up, Tsunade. He's hungry."

She sucked her teeth and gave Teuchi a pointed look as Naruto grabbed his bowl and began wolfing it down.

This had become a habit. Naruto had been coming here since he was a small child. Teuchi grew fond of him and fed him until he was out of breath and nearly bursting out of his clothes. Tsunade would reprimand him and Teuchi would wave her off, insisting it was normal for a growing boy. It didn't help that it happened to be Naruto's favorite food.

But Naruto was 20 now. This amount of eating wasn't normal and the only way he was growing was wider.

"Did you even chew?" she added, more to herself than him.

He ignored her, once again, reaching for another bowl.

"Aren't you full yet?" She demanded, tempted to snatch the bowl away.

Naruto simply grunted and continued slurping his noodles.

Teuchi gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed "leave him."

No, she couldn't just leave him.

Naruto's parents died when he was 4, leaving him in the care of his grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They took him in with no qualms and attempted to raise him to the best of their ability.

Unfortunately, things were rather challenging . Jiraiya was a writer, specifically an erotic novelist who, although popular with those who read those sort of books, not popular enough to make a steady income. Tsunade's bad temper and bossiness lead to her losing many jobs. She was a doctor, but refused to work under anyone. She wanted to make the rules and be in charge. This resulted in Naruto being raised in a lower middle class life for most of his childhood.

His classmates shunned him for his run down shoes and plain orange jumpsuit that he seemed to wear almost everyday. Still, Naruto kept his head up and did his best to keep pushing forward.

He found solace in going to after school clubs several days a week, in order to keep himself busy and possibly find a new hobby.

When he was 12, he discovered Martial Arts. His school offered Martial Arts 3 times a week after school and Naruto attended each and every class. It became his "go to" when things were particularly rough at home or at school. He practiced day and night until Tsunade had to practically drag him inside for dinner.

Jiraiya too had been passionate about Martial Arts when he was younger and although rusty from lack of practice, offered to train Naruto in his free time. He loved the way his grandson's eyes lit up when Jiraiya performed a new move, and chuckled when he huffed and pouted over not being able to copy it right away. Naruto insisted that they had to stay outside until he did it perfectly.

Jiraiya was full of life, even though his health was rather terrible. He drank, smoke, and had quite the unhealthy diet. He had to struggle to keep up with Naruto and would often stop to have a coughing fit. When Naruto would run over to him worried, he would shoo him away and insist that he was fine.

Tsunade was charmed when they came in after a long practice and Naruto spoke in rapid fire about what new moves he learned, or how we was slowly becoming 'better' than a child in his class who was older than him.

His grandparents supported his enthusiasm and wanted to see him happy. So long as Naruto kept his grades up, they scrounged up whatever money the could to put him in extra classes outside of school. Naruto was thrilled, promising he would do his best and hoped to one day become a better fighter than his grandfather.

"I want to be the best fighter in Konoha!" He would shout, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

At 17, he was keeping his promise. Naruto was not only in the top ten of his class, but one of the best in his Martial Arts classes. He had even made a few friends! He was by no means stuidous or very school oriented but he appreciated how hard his grandparents worked to make him happy. He wanted to make sure their money didn't go to waste.

Everyday he would come home from school, do homework, study for at least an hour and rush outside to practice. When Jiraiya was with him, they talked about how their days were and Naruto would ask how his books were coming along. Naruto always playfully called him a pervert, due to the traumatic event of Naruto attempting to read one of his books. Jiraiya would respond with mock hurt until they both grinned, Jiraiya's booming laugh echoing as he ruffled Naruto's hair. He was well on his way to accomplishing his dream, until Jiraiya died.

Jiraiya's health was declining more and more over the years, and soon he was doing more watching and talking than participating in the practice sessions with Naruto. He didn't want Tsunade or Naruto worrying about him, so he continued on with his daily routine. But one day, while walking home from the grocery store, he felt great pressure on his chest. Next thing you knew he was on the floor, with paramedics surrounding him.

Naruto was distraught. Jiraiya was not only Naruto's grandfather, but was practically his father and best friend. They would stay up late, much to Tsunade's dismay who insisted on needing her 'beauty sleep', laughing at Jiraiya's many tales. He spoke of his younger days, when he was considered to be one of the best teen fighters in Konoha and, he added quietly in case Tsunade was awake, how the girls were all over him. Tsunade somehow always heard and barked that it was all lies.

Naruto would snort and agree, reminding him of the numerous occasions where he would get slapped and chased by girls in hot springs because he was peeking on them for 'reasearch' material'. Jiraiya would grin and respond saying that's how he met Tsunade. She was the toughest girl he had ever met, and when she caught him snooping, he ended up with a black eye and love at first sight. Naruto lived for these moments. He couldn't lose Jiraiya. He _wouldn't _lose Jiraiya!

Unfortunately, he didn't have a say in the matter as Jiraiya died in the hospital, a few hours after Naruto and Tsunade left from visiting him. They were there for hours already, and Tsunade had to pull the boy by the ear just to get him to leave his grandfather's side. When he found out Jiraiya died, he was in denial. They were at home when Tsunade recieved the call and Naruto rushed to hospital saying it couldn't be true.

After that, the bright eyed, determined child tsunade once knew was gone. He stopped practicing his martial arts, distanced himself from everyone around him, and slowly fell into a depression.

It took a while for Tsunade to realize that something was terribly wrong. At first she shrugged it off as mourning, and assumed it was normal to go through these things.

Hell, she wasn't doing any better. She would fall asleep reading his books, and wake up every morning clutching the blankets, hoping Jiraya was by her side. She laid in bed and cried until she forced herself to wipe her tears, drag herself out of bed and make Naruto breakfast.

Naruto however, was eating his pain away.

Tsunade had a new job and worked long hours to provide for the house. She got lost in work, using it as a distraction, and noticed less and less what was around her. When she came home from work and checked on Naruto, she saw many empty soda and beer cans, opened bags of chips and pizza boxes, but thought nothing of it. I mean, he was a teenage boy who didn't know how to cook and had to eat. That kind of thing was normal, wasn't it? When she realized that it was indeed not normal, it was too late. Naruto had put on a lot of weight and was indifference towards life, but she knew he was still suffering and couldn't dare bring herself say something that might hurt the boy's feelings.

It was 3 years later, and Naruto was in the city university with no friends, over 200 pounds, and had long since given up his dream to be stuck in his room moping all day.

"Stupid" she muttered, huffing. How could she be so stupid? If she just would of opened her mouth, or worked less hours than maybe..

"Neh? Another one already, Naruto?"

Teuchi smiled kindly at Naruto. Jiraiya was one of his loyal customers for many years. Naturally, when Naruto and Tsunade stopped by one day, Jiraiya no where to be found, Teuchi had asked with a smile if he was out looking for 'research' material. Naruto started bawling and Teuchi attempted to cheer him up by feeding him. Naruto used it as an escape, and it had gotten out of hand.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the table.

"Naruto, that's enough. We're leaving."

"But I-"

"NO buts! Get up."

Naruto grumbled, scooted his stool back and jumped down, shaking the table as he did. Naruto rubbed his bulging tummy and grinned.

"Later, old man!"

Teuchi smiled sympathetically and waved.

"Goodbye Naruto."

Tsunade and Naruto took the long way home, stopping to stroll through the park. Tsunade chatted with the kind, older lady that was always in the area selling balloons and little trinkets. Naruto waved politely and stood to the side, only making out bits and pieces of the fast spoken Japanese. Tsunade and Jiraiya raised him speaking mostly English but stuck to their roots by living in an area with mostly Japanese families. He hardly went out, unless it was to go to school or do an errand for Tsunade. Even that was a struggle.

He knew what was being whispered about him at school. He knew almost everyone in his small neighborhood and almost everyone knew him. Day after day the pitying waves and smiles, the laughter, the looks of disgust as he walked by; It was too much for him to bear. He tried staying inside and away from people as much as he could. Going out to eat and taking the long was home was Tsunade's only chance to spend time with him.

When they got home, Naruto went straight to his room. He plopped onto his bed and rubbed his tummy.

"Man, I'm really full. 6 bowls! I should cut back a bit," he thought to himself. He stretched lazily and after a few minutes slowly stood up. He went to his drawer for pajamas and took out a pair of long, striped sleeping pants, a tank top and his favorite sleeping hat. As he changed, he couldn't help but look in the mirror.

He was fat, that he couldn't deny. He had stomach rolls, back rolls and his breasts resembled those of a girl. He frowned and opted for a long sleeved shirt instead.

"When did I get like this?" he though to himself, but quickly shook those thoughts away. He wasn't so bad. The life he lived wasnt so bad. It was better than crying every night. Better than wanting to bring someone back from the dead.

He didn't need friends, didn't need hobbies or a social life. What he needed was food and sleep.

He turned on the tv and layed back down to watch some pointless drama.  
He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, baachan."

Tsunade groaned "Don't call me that, I'm not old. Shouldn't you be studying or doing something productive or even hanging out or whatever you kids call it these days?"

Naruto snorted and paid her no mind.

She sighed in annoyance.

"I'm talking to you, Naruto."

"No, I shouldn't be." He said simply.

Tsunade restrained herself from strangling him. Once again, she refused to interfere because she knew it would hurt his feelings. She spent so much time trying to be strong for Naruto, trying to go about her life normally to show that life goes on. But it wasn't enough.

She glanced up and looked at a poster that Naruto still had up of his favorite (or rather ex favorite) fighter, Uchiha Sasuke, who happened to be only a few years older than him. Before Jiraiya died, Naruto used to always watch his matches, admiring the way he fought. He always took the time to calculate his movements, and when he punched, kicked and glided around his opponent, it seemed natural and easy. When Naruto found out he retired at 20, he was furious and highly disappointed.

"I mean who does that? Just up and quits, why would he do that? I looked up to him, that teme!" he shouted, throwing his pillow at the tv. Tsunade smiled, remembering.

After Jiraiya died, he never watched a match again. It hurt to see that her grandson was just giving up something so special to him to live this pitiful life. She had to do something!

"I have to go to work, call me if you need anything. I left you some money on the kitchen table. Please, if you're hungry try to order something than Ramen or pizza with extra cheese and bacon."

She cringed just thinking of the amount of calories.

"Yeah, yeah. Ja ne."

Tsunade reached down, kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door.

In these past years Tsunade had become a world renowned doctor. She was known for her hot headed determination and doing everything in her ability to cure any and every patient. She was able to recite medicines, symptoms, causes, and treatments from memory and her knowledge extended to things such as natural medicine and internal chakra. She was always inspired to study chakra, as her dad was one of the top doctors in japan and had placed a high value on chakra and its connection to strength, health, vitality and healing.

When she got to her office Tsunade grabbed her white coat and noticed  
her assisant and head nurse Shizune running to her immediately.

"Tsunade-sama, we have several patients today, one hip injury, one gunshot, one high fever, one stomach virus and of course,"

She paused, taking in a breath.

"Paperwork," she added, handing over a coffee and a large stack of papers.

Tsunade grumbled, deliberately only took her coffee and walked over to her desk. Shizune smiled, she knew her too well.

"You know the paperwork is necessary, Tsunade-sama. I'll leave it here." She placed the paperwork on her desk and left the room.

Shizune was one of Tsunade's closest friends. They were in the same medical school and Tsunade had spoke often of Naruto and Jiraiya. When Jiraiya died, Shizune was the only person she broke down to. She cried on her shoulder and told Shizune how she didn't think she could go on and how she was tired of trying to be stay strong all the time. Shizune comforted her and reminded her that she was only human, and that it was okay. She also reminded her that she didn't always have to be strong, but that Naruto needed her, and she couldn't just give up. To this day, Shizune remained a loyal friend and Tsunade's back bone.

Tsunade flipped through the paperwork nonchalantly then reached in her hidden drawer to pull out a bottle of sake. She poured herself a tall glass.

Kami knows she'll need it.

As she continued flipping and signing through papers, she stopped at a patient request form. Since she was a well known doctor, many people sought to have her be their main physician. Especially the rick folk with high standards. Due to the high volume of requests, she asked Shizune to place all requests in a folder, so that she can review them at some point in the future. If she left this here, there had to be something in particular that Shizune wanted her to see.

"Maybe a family member or something? Well, she could have simply asked instead of making me read all of this damn-"

Uchiha Sasuke. That was the name on the paper.

She flipped the paper over and back, sure she was hallucinating.

Nope, there it was, light as day.

Uchiha, Sasuke  
Age: 23  
Sex: M  
Date of Birth: 7/23/1990  
Height: 173 cm  
Weight: 63 kg

Complications:

Claims to have frequent shoulder and back pain. Interested in chakra healing methods. Willing to pay any amount.

She briefly went over his listed medical history and saw that Shizune made a small note at the bottom.

"Thought you might want to see this."

Tsunade snorted. Of course she wanted to see this. She grabbed her phone and stored his number. She knew what she had to do.

There! Haha, I hope that was alright! I wanted to make a note that I don't know jack about Japanese, chakra and medical stuff. I hope it sounded realistic enough though.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very pleased and grateful for the bit of attention this has gotten so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Mr. Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Several heads in the waiting room turned as a tall, sleek man with spiky black hair stood up. He quickly dusted off his black designer slacks and adjusted the collar of his navy blue button down.

He certainly attracted attention.

"You can come with me. Tsunande-sama will be with you shortly." Shizune smiled to herself and led the man to an office. She gathered some supplies and slapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"I'll just quickly check your vitals. How are you doing today Mr. Uchiha?" she asked, removing the cap of the thermometer.

"Fine," he replied, not looking at her.

"Good." She grabbed a disposable tip from the drawer and placed it on the end of the thermometer.

"Okay, say ahhh." Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to let Shizune place the tip of the thermometer under his tongue. He closed his mouth and tapped his foot impatiently.

After a moment a beep was heard and Shizune slid the thermometer out. "98.6. Good, no fever."

She popped the disposable tip off and tossed it in the trash. Next, she grabbed the sphygmomanometer and opened the inflatable cuff.

"Any pain? Are you feeling sick today?" She wrapped the cuff around his upper arm and began checking his blood pressure.

He inhaled slowly for four counts and exhaled through his nose. He hated the constricting feeling of the cuff tightening around his arm.

"Just slight shoulder pain." He rolled his shoulders back and moved his head toward his chest.

"Hmmm." Shizune unwrapped the cuff and jotted something down.

"Well your blood pressure is fine." She then led him towards a scale and proceeded to check his height and weight.

"You're at a very healthy weight. Everything looks good so far."

"Hn."

Shizune jotted some more notes down. Not much of a talker then, huh? Tsunade was going to love him.

"Alright then Mr. Uchiha, just wait here please. Be sure to tell Tsunade-sama about your shoulder pain." Shizune grabbed her equipment and walked out of the room. Minutes later Tsunade came in, huffing and out of breath. She slammed the door and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. Forgive me, I've had quite a busy day. My name is Tsunade and-"

"I know who you are, I requested you," Sasuke said smoothly, gazing at her with cool, onyx eyes.

Tsunade pursed her lips.

"Well then, I understand that you have back and shoulder pain?"

She grabbed her clipboard and prepared to take notes.

"Yes, I believe that's what I wrote," he replied in an annoyed tone. She narrowed her eyes and gripped her clipboard tightly, her knuckles turning pale.

"Do you have any idea where the pain might have come from? Do you think this pain is resulting from your fighting days?

She eyed him carefully, waiting for a snarky retort that would set her off. She had no patience for people like him.

"I injured my shoulder around the time I retired."

He ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw. Bullshit.

His trainer, Orochimaru, was the one to injure him. After his last match, not yet aware it would be his last match, he decided that Orochimaru was no longer of use to him. He felt he had already surpassed the older man in terms of strength, and that he had nothing left to teach him.

Needless to say, Orochimaru was not pleased. He spent the last few years using Sasuke for money and fame. When Sasuke fired him, Orochimaru retaliated by grabbinghim and twisting his arm back.

"Not a very wise choice, my little prodigy." The older man used his other arm to grab Sasuke's jaw and flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of his nearly shivered at the memory.

Tsunade looked suspicious. "And you never sought out medical attention?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't have the time."

Another lie. Orochimaru had also injected something into him that made the muscles around his shoulder, back and neck throb ever so often. He had been to countless doctors in the attempt to get it out of his system, but none of the doctors could figure out what the poison was.

What kind of fighter doesn't have time to seek out medical attention? Tsunade tapped her pen thoughtfully. That could have resulted in the end of his career, if that wasn't already the reason. Regardless, it wasn't her place to pry.

"What makes you interested in my chakra methods?"

"I read that chakra healing is quick. I don't have the time to undergo a surgery and wait for recovery."

Tsunade bit her lip in concentration. How should she bring up Naruto? Surely, it would be awkward and rather inappropriate, and Sasuke seemed like the arrogant type who would most likely refuse. But, it had to be done soon. She placed her clipboard down and looked him right in the eye.

"Mr. Uchiha, I have a proposition for you."

Sasuke raised a poised eyebrow.

"My grandson is currently going through some difficulties. I responded to your request to see me because I need to get him wanting to do martial arts again." She was rather nervous.

Sasuke frowned. "And how would I do that?"

"I want you to be his personal trainer."

Sasuke snorted. "You already know I'm retired. Even if I wasn't, what makes you think I'd do this? I owe you and your grandson nothing."

Tsunade's look became stern. "I need my grandson's happiness! You were his idol!"

"And I shouldcare, why?" He asked, defiantly.

Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"Look, I'll do anything. I'll treat you for free. He has nothing and no one except for me. You were the one who requested my services, and you know damn well you won't find anyone else in the whole damn state that practices chakra healing."

"Please," she added reluctantly.

Sasuke remained quiet, contemplating. Why should he help her? She was no one to him. But, she was the best doctor in the area and truly the only one that worked with chakra.

"My brother," he said simply.

Tsunade made an exasperated noise. "What?"

"You will treat my brother as well. He has severe eye pain and can hardly see. He also hasn't had the time to see a doctor."

Tsunade sucked her teeth. What the hell were wrong with these Uchihas?

"Fine. I'll give you the address. You are to meet with him at least 3 times a week for the next 6 months, at your convenience any time before or after his school hours."

Tsunade wrote the information down and handed the paper to him. Sasuke snatched the paper and began to walk away. She grabbed his arm.

"His name is Naruto and if you hurt him, I will make sure that your brother never sees anything but the backs of his eyelids again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was rudely awoken with a pillow to the face. He nearly jumped a mile high.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing the sleep from eyes and attempting to calm his racing heart.

"You've been sleeping all day. We have a guest so go wash your face, change and come to the living room." Tsunade left the room.

"Kami, did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

He grumbled, grabbing random clothes from his drawer. He yawned loudly and headed to the bathroom. He threw water on his face, combed out his hair and put his clothes on. He walked out,brushing his teeth.

"ey baa- can, who is vis guess anyay? Why di-"

Naruto dropped his toothbrush.

"Sa-sa, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto sputtered, toothpaste landing on his shirt.

Sasuke was leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, and one foot back against the wall. He surveyed Naruto. The boy in front of him had wild blond hair and bright, cerulean eyes. He wore a light grey shirt with a picture of a sushi roll and dark blue denim jeans that looked like they were close to popping at the seams.

Sasuke curled his lip in disgust.

Red faced, Naruto spat the rest of his toothpaste on the floor, which Tsunade bopped him on the head for, and gawked at the man standing by the door.

Sasuke tilted his head and smirked. If he was honest, the boy sort of resembled a sushi roll.

"Haven't you learned that staring openly is rude?"

Naruto immediately dropped his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head with one hand and chuckled, clearly embarrassed.

"So, umm, why are you here exactly?" he look up at Sasuke, then to Tsunade questioningly.

"Well, yesterday was a pretty busy day and Sasuke suddenly came by and I knew I recognized him from somewhere and-"

Tsunade paused. What was she doing rambling nonsense and stumbling over her words? Out with it!

"He's going to be your personal trainer," she said, getting to the point. She braced herself.

"What!" Sasuke and Tsunade winced at the shriek.

"Look," Naruto started, making a face at Tsunade and turning to Sasuke, "I dont know what my grandma here was thinking. I mean, dont get me wrong or anything, I was a huge fan. I mean, you were really good!" he grinned and scratched the back of his head again. His cheeks were red.

"I still am good." Sasuke stated simply.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Eh? But aren't you retired?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Natural talent doesn't just vanish overnight."

Naruto looked at him as if he had growngrew three heads.

"Just because you've worked hard to be good at something doesn't mean it's going to stay that way forever. You still need hard work and dedication. It's easy to move ten steps backwards and not be able to do the things that you've learned and practiced for a long time."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, if you're a dumbass."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Was this guy being serious?

"How can you say that? With the way you fought, how can you say that hard work doesn't matter?"

Sasuke sighed. "Hard work will only get you so far. If you weren't born with natural talent, you can work and practice as much as you want, but it would be worthless."

Naruto remained quiet for a moment. Suddenly, he pointed at Sasuke.

"Baa-chan,"

"Dont call me that!" Tsunade interrupted.

"I refuse to do anything with this cocky asshole. And besides, I don't want a personal trainer."

"More like you need one."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked hotly.

Tsunade groaned internally. She already knew where this was going. She should have kicked Sasuke out when she had the chance.

Sasuke scoffed, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open like a dead fish.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Are you sure this baka used to do Martial Arts? It seems he can hardly control his facial expressions."

Before Tsunade could respond, Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

"What the fuck do you know anyway, teme?"

"I know that you can clearly afford tolose more than a few pounds," Sasuke retorted.

Naurto fumed, "Says the one who retired at 20! Are you having fun resting your ass on all that money? Or was the fame too much for your pretty duck -butt shaped head?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Who the hell did this moron think he was, going on about things he knew nothing about? Sasuke turned to the door.

"I'm leaving."

"No!" Tsunade ran to the door, pushed it shut and blocked Sasuke's path.

"We had a deal," she mouthed.

"Find someone else," he hissed or seethed back.

Tsunade sighed. She knew Naruto wasn't going to BE pleased about this. Why were they BOTH so stubborn?

"Think about your brother."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Of course she would say that. But was this really worth the trouble?

Tsunade and Sasuke had a brief glaring match before Sasuke moved away from the door and back to the wall. He didn't bother looking at Naruto.

Tsunade moved to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke was kind enough to offer you this opportunity." Tsunade threatened Sasuke with a glare when he made a small coughing sound in the back.

"And you are refusing it simply because you're too stubborn. How do you think Jiraiya would feel?"

Naruto winced. Why did she have to say that? Of course Jiraiya would want him to take the offer. Regardless of their differences in opinion, Sasuke was a really good fighter.

"Fine," Naruto said, crossing him arms. He looked as if that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Tsunade clapped her hands together "Good. Now Sasuke, what time will you be coming here?"

"7 am," Sasuke said in a clipped tone.

Naruto stood up, "7 am? Are you crazy, I'm sleeping at that time!"

Sasuke shrugged "I have previous engagements every evening this week. It's the only time I'm available that doesn't interfere with your school hours. I'll be here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. In two weeks I can start coming after your school hours."

Naruto groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He would have to spend time with this asshole until who knows when.

"Be ready tomorrow." Sasuke let himself out and walked to his car. He should have never agreed to this. Only for his brother.

"Fucking Itachi,"he growled. He entered his black Mercedes, put his key in the ignition and quickly lowered the front mirror. He glanced at his reflection and glided his fingertips through his hair.

"It doesn't look like a duck's butt," he muttered, slamming the mirror shut and driving off.


End file.
